


Escape temporal

by Nakuru



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La opción que tenía frente a ella era casi aterradora, pero Jessica la toma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape temporal

La pendiente es empinada.

Tanto, que Jessica teme que el más mínimo movimiento la hará caer hasta lo que parece el fondo de un abismo, aunque sabe, lógicamente, que lo que hay al final de ésta es un acantilado que lleva al mar y no un hueco que lleva al mismísimo infierno.

Hay una parte de ella que se pregunta si en realidad ya está en éste, pero el extraño tintineo que reconoce como el sonido de una de esas endemoniadas estacas, las mismas que mataron a George, a Shanon y a sus padres y que ahora parecen estar persiguiéndola, hace que reaccione. No tiene tiempo que perder.

—No me voy a rendir —dice con toda la seguridad que puede y, antes de que aparezcan las estacas quizás acompañadas por demonios y brujas, se permite deslizarse con lentitud.

Para huir, por el momento, para alejarse del peligro inminente y así tener tiempo de al menos buscar a Kanon —y tal vez a Battler y a Maria y todos los que sigan vivos— y lograr encontrar con ellos la forma de salir de esa isla, que ya no parece ser parte del mundo que ella conoce.


End file.
